


Acrobatic Raven

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Acrobatic, new challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Requested || Raven decides that it's time to breach her comfort zone and takes gymnastics.





	Acrobatic Raven

Raven looked down at the gymnastics brochure that she held in her hand. She wasn't thrilled about going to this but she wanted to try to break away from her comfort zone. Everyone had been telling her she's been really uptight lately, but with her fast approaching birthday it was hard not to be. She pushed those thoughts from her mind, calmed herself, and walked into the gym. She was surprised when she got there to see her enemy, Jinx, would be taking the lessons as well. Raven hadn't expected to see someone like her here but then again she didn't exactly know what those people did when they weren't in jail.

"Raven?" Jinx said looking equally surprised.

Raven hated to admit it but she and that girl shared similar interests. Jinx was about to say something else but their instructor walked into the gym and silenced everyone. The woman that stood in front of them scanned the room with her eyes and landed on Raven and Jinx. Raven felt self-conscious without her cape and struggled to keep her emotions in check. Being with the Teen Titans she never had to worry about all the attention being on her and could just stay to the back, but here she was completely vulnerable, something Raven had never felt before.

"Girl with the pink, I want three forward hand-springs." The instructor said to Jinx.

Jinx rolled her eyes and easily performed the stunts. Raven watched her fluidity as she moved and followed the stunts. She wasn't very good on her feet and usually preferred to be floating rather than running. The instructor pointed to Raven next and told her to do the same stunts Jinx had just done. Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath before running forward and performing the stunts. When she heard Jinx clap for her she realized that she hadn't failed the stunts like she thought she had.

Raven smiled but quickly controlled her happiness to keep herself calm. She didn't want to accidentally do something that she would regret or would get her kicked her out of the class.

The rest of the two hour class proceeded this way, the instructor would test Jinx, then she would test Raven and both of them would pass their tests. The instructor made sure to pay extra attention to them both as she continuously made their stunts harder and harder. By the end of the class both girls had become exhausted. Even in Battle they didn't feel this sore and this tired.

Raven had to remember to keep her emotions in check, even if she was having fun she couldn't show it without risking the people around her. She envied Jinx and the other students, they could be as happy and carefree as they wanted, but she was forced to remain stone-face or destroy things around her. In a way she thought that wasn't fair, but she had learned to live with it.

The instructor signaled the end of class and Raven stood up to stretch. Having taken this class would definitely improve her fighting, as now she knew of ways she could avoid certain situations. And she hated to admit it, but she loved the idea of returning here once a week to take this class. Even if that did mean having to be nice to one of her enemies. She was even sure that Jinx felt the same way by the look she had given Raven as they both left the gym and headed their separate ways. Raven was certainly glad she decided to take this class, even if it had been out of her comfort zone.


End file.
